Sunshine and Happiness from Unexpected Source
by CieloFiore-hime
Summary: What changes will a child found in the forest bring to the Arcobaleno in their lives while on a holiday and vacation? Sorry, no much of a summary. Might change Tittle if found one better fitting. Fluff and Family love as much as possible as I can. Pls try reading it!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, we're here everyone!" Luce exclaimed as they reached the top of the small mountain.

The seven young adults that stood behind her gave a gasp of surprise, they were shocked when Luce dragged them one by one from their work and workplace and told to pack up for a vacation. In a second, they were on a private car heading towards a small mountain and climbing it. What stood in front of eight young adult was a magnificent villa.

"Where are we, Luce? What is this house doing here? " Fon asked politely.

"This is the newly built villa that I asked! Recently, you people were looking listless so I figured it was probably because of work and stress. To cure that, you have to rest which equals to vacation!" Luce explained.

"I suspected it was something like that, but to bring us here so suddenly from work and to build a new building just for a vacation so fast is just...shocking. Even with the long years we know you." Reborn told her. The other six agreed with him, nodding their heads.

The eight young adults are the strongest and influential people in the world and mafia, they grew up together as childhood friends. They are called the Arcobaleno by people around the world because they passed and did things so easily with flying colours and that they were like the rainbow, mesmerising, amazing , unattainable and out of reach. They each posses a ring with pacifier shaped gems, each with a different color of the  
rainbow.

"Well, what's done can't be undone and there's no use crying over spilt milk. Let's go in and relax!" Luce smiled cheerily and started walking towards the house.

The seven shrugged and followed her into the house. Luce said they could explore the villa before gathering together again at the entrance, they were even more surprised when they saw what's on the inside than the outside. It had a swimming pool, sauna, spa, gym and high-tech gadgets around the villa. Anything for relaxation that was mentioned could be found in the villa.

"Wow. You really pull out all the stops for this, kora." Collonelo said dazed with amazement.

"Of course! Afterall, you are my precious friends and family. I only want and give you all the best!" Luce said and faced them with a childish smile. "Now follow me to the third floor to your own room!" she said and set off to the third floor.

They look at each other before smiling and following up the stairs. Reaching the third floor, the seven adults saw ten doors, five doors on each side. Among the ten doors, eight doors each have a color of the rainbow with an extra blue door. One of the remaining two doors is white with orange lining while the other is orange with white lining. The doors on the left started with blue, indigo, orange, white with orange lining, orange with white lining respectively while the doors on the right stared with blue, yellow, green ,purple, red respectively.

"Well then, theres a room for everyone with two rooms extra. There's a nameplate on each door so everyone will know which is theirs." Luce said as she gestured to the corridor.

"Now then, I'll cook up something for us to eat so go ahead and unpack alright?" Luce told them as she went down the stairs.

They watch as Luce made her way down before deciding to head towards their respective rooms. Lal and Colonello went into the blue door on the left and right respectively, Viper went into the indigo door next to Lal, Reborn went into the yellow door next to Collonelo, Verde went into the green door in the middle on the right, Skull went into the purple door next to Verde and Fon went into the red door at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

'Let's see…oolong tea for Fon, espresso for Reborn, strawberry milk for Viper, orange juice for Collonello and Lal, apple juice for Skull, milk for Verde, cereal, sausages, omelet, toast and jam , I guess.' Luce thought as she went through the list in her head on the things to prepare while putting on her apron.

Luce took out some sausages from the fridge before submerging them in a tub of water and then started pouring the Italian coffee beans which Reborn love so much and starting brewing them. Afterwards she beat some eggs into a bowl before adding some spices and set them aside. Luce took out a frying pan and washed it before placing it above a small fire and waited for it to heat up, while waiting she cut up the sausages into halves. After the frying pan has heated up, she fried omelets after stir-frying the sausages and placed two-thirds of them equally on eight plates while she placed the remaining on a big plate in case anyone wants seconds. Luce took out some bread and put them into the toaster one-by-one when its toasted and placed them on another big plate. She then brewed Fon's oolong tea after pouring everyone's drinks she just took from the fridge into glasses. After pouring the espresso and oolong tea into cups, placing all the items including the jam just taken out, on the table, Luce nodded to herself with a joyful smile for a job well-done.

"Wow, that smells great, kora!" Collonelo said as he and the others came down the stairs and walked towards the table.

"That's great. Now, come over and eat" Luce said as she smiled and sat at the head of the table.

They sat down and started eating in silence. Well not for long, before the table erupted into compliments.

"Luce, this taste heavenly!" Skull exclaimed as he ate vigorously.

"Hmm, this omellete taste marvellous. I have to know what makes it taste like this" Verde said as he took up the plate, analysing it before continuing eating it.

"Indeed, this omelette taste delicious" Fon complimented.

"It's unbelievable that something that taste this good is free" Viper commented.

"This taste better omelette than any omelette I've eaten before" Lal praised.

"Ditto, kora!" Collonelo agreed.

"Oh, thanks everyone but I think it might be over complimenting. It's just an omelette" Luce replied.

"They're right, Luce. People say the easiest way to know the skills and level of a cook is through an omelette, this just means you're a great cook" Reborn told her.

"Oh my, is that so!" Luce said with a smile "Well then, thank you for your compliments"

After eating, everyone went for their relaxation while Luce stayed behind to wash the dishes, afterall she love doing chores in the house.

As Luce walked into the living room, she saw Reborn sitting on a couch, reading a magazine on the newest car models while Fon had sat on a laid out a mat on the floor meditating.

"Reborn, Fon, I'm going out for a walk in the woods, would you like to come as well?" Luce asked them.

"Yes, it would be my pleasure" Fon replied smiling while standing up.

"I don't mind" Reborn said with a small smile, also standing up.

* * *

**REVIEW TIME!**

**DNAngel512**: Sry for updating so late and as you can see, Tsuna hasn't appear yet but here's a spoiler, he's coming out next chapter! And this is a little AU with a high chance of mafia related. Thx for liking my story and thinking my writing skill is great. This is my first time writing a story and so I hope u will continue reading my story.^^

**Yorutsuki-Lunia:** Thanks for loving the story! And well, sry if it disappoints you but there will three people whom our cute lil child!Tsuna first come into contact. And here's a little spoiler, Fon will be one of them!(•ω•)

**DandereGoneFishing/Venna:** Oh thx for telling me about my mistakes! If you dun mind, could you point out to me what/where they are? I hope I dun disappoint you with the meeting of the Arcobaleno and Tsuna.(^^)

**NeroAutore**: Hahaha. I'm glad you are happy there is new Arcobaleno and Tsuna fanfic! Hope you will like my story! XD And dun worry I also get high when I see new story of certain character pairing that I want to read! XD

**Anime Tiger 12:** Haha, sry that it's confusing but there's reasons(maybe) on I want to explain instead of saying they went into respective room:) And thx for saying its good cuz really this is the first time I'm writing a story and I dun know if it is good:)

**TsuKiLo:** Oooooohhhh! Thx for poking it so far! Really! Hope it will be up to your expectations!(•ω•)v

**PhantomsWorkshop:** Thx, I hope I follow through with the story:) as for why many authors don't follow through, I think it is mainly because they can't find a ending for it or they dun have any more ideas. However if you want to read a continuing story of this kind, I recommend Mafia Row! Although you probably read it! Hope the next update will keep you with my story:)

**Crispybaconlove:** Thx for liking it so far!^^ Hope you will continue reading my story!

**Silent Orange Summers:** Yup!^^ Arcobaleno are amazing and have HUGE place to live. Afterall, they are _ARCOBALENO_. And yup, you're right about the colours and number of doors but the orange doors may be a bit confusing so I'm sorry a bout this(^^'). I'll explain again, there will be a full orange door, another orange-based door with white designs like a stripe that goes around the side of the door but have a small layer of orange beside it. The last door is the opposite of the second door but with the same design. Hope this clears it up^^ if you are still unclear about it, I can try to draw it out and post it somewhere:) Hmm...I dun want to give too much spoiler so all i can say is ther will only be one Tsuna, not twins. But i hope you can look forward to it.(•v•)

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi:** Thx for thinking it is interesting! Hope you will continue with this story!^^

* * *

**A/N:**

HEY! Thousand apologies for the short chapter and long update. hope you'll forgive me. m(_ _)m I'll probably update when I feel like I've not up dated for a long time. I've updated today because today is Good Friday and I'm having the day off (from school-I'm a student^^) and I want to share the happiness. I've updated all my other stories! Hope you'll go to my profile and read the stories!:) Another thousand thanks for reading my stories! Pls review^^ I get super happy when i get reviews!^^

**P.S. I'm lazy so if you read all my other stories you'll know that the A/Ns are all the same:P**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you guys don't mind that I'm putting the reviews at the top instead of the bottom:)

* * *

**REVIEW TIME!**

**mangalover123blue: **ME TOO!XD I love arcobaleno as parents too! Especially their reactions towards little tsuna! It's so cute!

**Anime Tiger 12: **Hmm...you know i think you're right, I do get tired of reading it when i see paragraphs that are too long. I'll take your review into consideration and try to cut it down when i write it next time:) And thanks for thinking its a good chapter:) Sorry for waiting so long to update

**Rikkai and hyotei lover: **Haha, then you're getting your hope granted then:) Lil' Tsuna is coming out this chapter! XD Sadly, their relationship won't be as you hope. Sorry T.T

**TsuKiLo: **Oh:o Haha i know some people use poke as a way of saying they like it/continue it:)thanks for liking this fanfic and if you like stories that doesent't go to the point then you might like my other story, [Second life in Another world] :D I hope you read it XD

**5862-senbonzakura: **ThanksXD I will and plan on continuing it , so please contiue reading it XD

**PhantomsWorkshop: **Yay! XD Thanks for sticking around! I'm also surprised at the length of some stories like [Mafia Row] :) Btw, what is muse? (•v•)?

**balabalanceh: **Lil' Tsuna is coming this chapter XD

* * *

After walking in the woods for thirty minutes, they decided to head back to the villa. However, after walking back for a short distance, they stopped as they felt many presences in front of them.

"Who's there. Come out now." Reborn said with cold voice.

"We are the Deficiente familigia, we have come to take your life, Luce of the Giglio Nero familigia." A man that looks like the leader of the presence around them stood out.

"You've got guts, targeting the princess of Giglio Nero and boss of Arcobaleno" Reborn said with a smirk.

"Hmph. Even if you are strong, do you think you stand a chance against this many people?" the leader of the group retorted haughtily with a smirk. Swarms of people started running out behind trees and bushes, surrounding them in front.

"Please stand back, Luce. We will handle this" Fon said as he turned his head towards Luce. Luce nodded with a smile and stepped back a few steps.

"Get them!" the leader shouted and the swarm of people rushed towards them, some firing their guns as they ran.

Fon dashed towards them dodging the bullets and started attacking them, some hitting on specific pressure points to numb them while some got their arms twisted the other way. Others that went past Fon to get to Luce got shot by Reborn before dropping down on the ground dead or got used to block the bullets coming their way. Before long, all if they were defeated on the ground and only the leader was left standing. When they turned to look at him, he shriek before running away. They turned and walked back towards Luce.

"Are you guys alright? Any injuries?" Luce said scanning their bodies for any wound. She gave sigh of relief when she found none.

"There's no need to worry, Luce. We're more than enough to take care of small fry like this, since they're stupid enough to think they stand a chance facing against two of the Arcobaleno simultaneously. Well, not like they could defeat us even if we're by ourselves" Reborn said with a smirk on his face.

Luce nodded with a smile before they heard rustling of leaves next to them. Thinking it was the enemy, Reborn took out his gun and pointed it towards the bushes and trees while Fon got into an attack stance. A boy around seven with only a piece of ragged shirt jumped down from a tree. When he saw them, especially the gun in Reborn's hand, he growled like an animal and went down on four and prepared for any attack. Luce noticed the boy's stare at reborn's gun so she placed both her hands each on Fon's and Reborn's shoulder and shook her head when they look at her. Reborn placed the gun back into his suit and Fon got off his attacking stance however the boy was still growling at them.

"It's okay, we're not here to hurt you." Luce said softly as she took a few step towards the boy.

The boy stopped growling but still looked at her warily. Luce took another few step towards the boy.

"Why are you here? Are you alone?" Luce asked the boy gently.

At that, the boy stood up as he felt no ill intents or malice from the lady and that she was trustable. When Luce was in front of the boy, she kneeled down to the same height as the boy. The boy came slightly forward sniffed at her before licking her cheek. Luce gave a smile at the affectionate gesture. Luce raised her hand to pat his head. The boy stilled, wondering what she going to do and if she was like 'that man' however he relaxed as she patted him and he snuggled into here hand.

"Where is your home?" Luce smiled and asked gently after removing her hand.

The boy tilted his head as if he did not understand what she was saying. Luce tried not to squeal so as not to frighten the poor child. As Reborn and Fon started to walk to Luce, the boy whimpered and tried to shrink down as small as he could to hide around Luce. Fon and Reborn looked at each other; this child was amusing, interesting and strange. One moment he was growling and fierce, the next whimpering and scared.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you as well" Luce smiled motherly at him. The boy kept quiet and nodded as if he was mute.

"Judging by his appearance, he hasn't been somewhere clean or decent home for a long while," Reborn said as he looked at the boy's dirty appearance up and down before telling Luce "and I don't think he will talk to any of us".

"Hmm...let's head back and ask for Viper's help, she might be able to find something out".

Luce said as she stood up and dusted away the little dirt on her dress. Luce took the child's hand gently and led him back to the villa with the two males following behind.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for posting so late everyone:) But here's your chapter thanks to the poll i put up:) For your informatin, The result was **28 YES:3 NO**. Pls go to my profile if you want to know what the pollwas about though some /many of you know what it is alr:)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, Everyone! Sorry for the short chapter f(-.-;). I promise to make it up with a longer chapter next, I'm currently working on it (^v^)**

* * *

**REVIEW TIME!**

**charm13insomnia: **Sorry for disappointing you last time. I'l make it up with a longer chapter next time^^

* * *

"We're back" Luce shouted out when they got back to the villa.

Luce led the child down a long corridor to the dressing room outside the bathroom.

"Wait here" Luce said soothingly as she prepared the water for the tub. She mixed in some strawberry soap to create the tub full of bubbles. She went out and took out some towels from the cabinet and placed them o the counter. She turned around and saw the boy staring at her.

"Could you take of your clothes, dear?" the boy tilted his head and looked at her confused.

Luce softly chuckled and smiled at his expression of confusion shown in his eyes. She kneeled down and said "I'm going to give you a bath".

The boy continued looking at her in confusion; Luce smiled and helped giving the boy a hand.

Although the child was frozen still when Luce reached out to take off his clothing, he did not reject the hands that were trying to help him with his clothing. After the clothes were removed, they proceeded into the bathroom. Luce carried the child carefully into the tub; the child tilted his head at the tub full white clouds.

Luce had to suppress the urge to squeal at the cute scene before her. The boy raised his hands in the tub to scoop up the bubbles, they were pretty, shiny and fluffy. Luce giggled when she saw the child's eyes sparkled and shined a little as he looked at the bubbles in his hands. She squirted some vanilla-flavored shampoo onto her hands.

"I'm going to wash your hair now, alright?" Luce told the child gently and started reaching out for the boy slowly as to not frighten him.

The child looked at Luce warily but nodded his head in answer. Luce started gently rubbing the child's scalp with the shampoo creating tiny bubbles and foam to be formed on the adorable child's head, whom seem to be closing an eye cutely. When the little child was convinced that Luce was not going to harm him. The little child relaxed and started lifting up more bubble from the tub. After getting the dirt in his hair and scalp off. Luce proceeded to rinse his head to rid off the tiny bubbles and foam.

"I'm going to wash your body now, alright, dear?" Luce asked again.

The child nodded obliviously to Luce, still staring at the bubbles in his hands. Luce smiled at his interest in bubbles before reaching for strawberry-flavored body wash. As Luce was washing his body, she realized the child would stiffen and tense whenever she had too close a contact for his taste. Fortunately, Luce quickly washed and rinsed off the dirt on his body before bringing him out to dry his hair.

Luce looked through her wardrobe before picking out the smallest shirt she has. She fitted the shirt onto the child's body.

"Hmm...a little large in size" Luce muttered under a breath with her hand under her chin in a thinking pose as she look at the child wearing the shirt sliding off one shoulder and was reaching the knees.

"Oh well, we'll just have to go shopping for clothes after meeting everyone" Luce clapped her hands and said brightly with sparkles all around. Afterall, she loves shopping the most.

"Now then, shall we head down?" Luce kneels down and held out her hand with a smile for the child to come forward.

The child only tilts his head staring at her before taking a few small steps forward. Luce gave a smile of happiness at the actions the child did before slowly moving forward to close the gap between them. When they were close enough, Luce slowly brought the child into a hug and rising slowly, carrying him. The child gave a small squeak and held onto Luce's dress tightly, however, did nothing to reject the movements.

Luce gave another smile at the trust given by the child. From why she has seen, she knew the boy did not like close contacts and were mostly afraid of others. For the boy to trust her so much in such a short time, she was really elated.

Slowly, she descended down the flight of stairs. She was about to find the others, when she walked past the living room to see everybody gathered together. Seems like everyone had heard the greeting she gave when she was back.


	5. Chapter 5

**_15 minutes prior..._**  
"We're back" Luce's shout traveled into the house occupant's ears.

As Luce practically speed-walked into the house, Reborn and Fon calmly went straight to the kitchen at their own pace, which is also connected to the dining room and living room.

Reborn made himself a cup of espresso using the espresso making machine while Fon brewed another pot of tea.

Slowly, everyone gathered in the living room.

"Hey! You're back, Lu- ,huh? Where's Luce?" Skull shouted. A kick and fist was sent his way a second later.

"Shut up, lackey" Reborn told to skull on the floor.

"That's right, you're too loud, kora! But yeah, where's Luce, kora!"Colonello asked loudly.

"With a kid, upstairs." Reborn replied nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Everyone with the exception of Reborn and Fon exclaimed with a question mark above their head.

"What do you mean a kid, Reborn?" Lal interrogated.

"What Reborn means is that while we taking a walk in the forest, we found a young child" Fon explained to them.

"Is the child of any danger or threat to us? The gadget picked up signs of gun due north-west just now" Verde asked.

"Gadget?" Fon asked curiously.

"Ah. I found some security gadgets and system in one of the rooms. After I finished inspecting the room of the gadgets, I was looking at one of the monitors. That's when I saw images of the enemy and you guys. And since you guys were protecting Luce, I didn't continue watching and went out of the room" Verde explained.

"Hmm, is that so. Well, I can't deny the child may be a danger or threat to us. However, he is interesting in a way" Fon told them.

"In what way?" Lal asked.

"His behavior" Reborn answered.

At that moment, Luce entered the room carrying a child.

"What's gotten everyone to gather around?" Luce asked looking around with a smile.

Everyone turned towards the door where Luce is standing. However their attention was soon drawn towards the small child carried by Luce. The child had a head of brown hair that seems to spikes up but was matted a little by water and wearing an oversized plain shirt  
facing away from them.

"Is that the child found while on the walk?" Viper asked quietly.

"That's right!" Luce answered back cheerfully.

"He doesn't seem to be of any danger or threat, kora!" Colonello said aloud.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, looks can be deceiving" Viper replied.

Everyone there thought about it while looking down for a while before turning their heads looking at the the child in Luce's arms. Luce giggled when the child pressed further into her as he felt the receiving stares. Luce gently pat the the child in effort to calm him down.

"Now, now. Everyone calm down. This child is not harmful at all so you don't have to so cautious" Luce joyfully told them.

"Well then, I'm going downtown with this child for some shopping of clothes of this child alright. Is there anything you guys want?" Luce asked as she started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Luce. We're coming with you" reborn called out.

"Huh? Nah, it's alright you don't have to accompany me. It's just downtown and I'm driving the car" Luce said as she turned around and waves her free hand.

"No. Reborn's right, we're going with you, kora!" Colonello said firmly.

"Before, you were taking a walk and targeted by enemy familigia. If you were to be in downtown with lots of people, it'll be easy to assassinate you. There's also the possibility they are lying in ambush to attack you" Verde said backing up Reborn and Colonello's statement of going together.

Others nodded at the sentence. Luce sweat-dropped before sighing out loud at their over-protectiveness when she gets attacked.

"Alright. Guess I've got no choice, let's meet up in the garage after 10 minutes then" Luce said smiling while looking back a little and slowly walking out.

* * *

_**10 minutes later...**_

"Alright, let's go with two cars today. Who wants to drive?" Luce asked when everyone's gathered at the garage.

"Oh! Me! Me! I wanna drive" Skull shouted excitedly.

"Reject" Reborn and Colonello said mercilessly at the same time.

"Huh~? But why~?" Skull whined.

"Because your driving skill are crazy and dangerous" Verde replied coldly.

Others nodded in agreement while Luce smiled and sweat-dropped. Skull walked to a corner with an emo aura growing mushrooms and crying.

"But I really wanted to drive" Skull whimpered. Luce went over and comforted him.

"Then, how about you ride your motorcycle" Luce suggested gently.

"Okay" Skull sobbed out after some sniffle.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, others were still deciding who to drive the cars.**_

"I'm driving the car" Reborn proclaimed.

"Hey, I'm driving, kora" Colonello argued.

There was a stare down and electricity flashes back and forth between them before banging their heads together.

"There's no way that you will be driving" Reborn said while smirking.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Colonello taunted.

"Yeah, you won't be the one driving. I am" Reborn replied coolly.

"Hmph. That's what you think" Colonello rebutted.

Both of them withdrew their head from the bang just now and tilted their heads looking on each other starting another stare down. Others on the sidelines just face-palmed or/and shook their heads at their usual antics. Both of them continued until Luce showed up with Skull meekly standing a few feet behind Luce between them silently and bang their heads towards each other with a force that was harder than when they usually bang their head together. Both of them turned towards the direction of Luce while rubbing their forehead. They wondered where Luce sometimes get all the strength from?

"Really. That's enough you two stop acting like tempered children fighting over toy" Luce reprimanded.

"Now, calm down and think about what you are supposed to be doing or both of you are grounded" Luce ordered with motherly voice.

The others in the background including skull behind Luce and in front of the two was snickering with hands covering their mouth, some even have shoulders shaking trying to stop the laughter in their throat from bursting out. Afterall, it's not everyday you see two of the strongest in the world getting whipped and threatened to be grounded by someone, much less in such a way.

Luce sighed. "Since you guys can't decide then I'll decide for you guys. Reborn and Fon will drive the cars. Viper, me and the child will sit in the car with Reborn while Colonello, Lal and Verde will sit in the other car with Fon. Now that that's decided, let's depart!" Luce said with a smile and walked towards Reborn's car.

* * *

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Many voted for this story to be updated and was the first of all the other votes! Well, not that I don't understand why:P I mean this is a Adult!ArcobalenoXChild!Tsuna fic, who wouldn't want to read the fluff between them, right?^^ And so, how was it? I know it's pretty choppy and cut-off overall, especially the last part. Well readers, I'll do my best to make this story a better one so pls continue supporting this story!:)**

* * *

_**Question Corner!**_

_**Although it has nothing to do with the story but, what do you think/wish will happen if TYL! Vongola Decimo and his guardians go to your school as teachers (exception of Lambo cuz he's your classmate)?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Readers!

_I'm SO SO __**SORRY**__! TT-TT_

I know that I'm a very bad authoress...not posting stories at all in such long time and putting new stories when I haven't even write enough for other stories... TT-TT

**AND SO!**

I've decided to focus at most two of my stories for the time being! At least till one of the two stories reached 10+ chapters:)

This will end on 21st of August _so_ go vote _**NOW!**_


End file.
